leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Olaf/Background
Story On an uncharted continent beyond Valoran's grasping clutches, the conqueror named Olaf was born to a long tradition of soldiers unlike most others. Berserkers, as they tout themselves, are warriors who channel fury deep from their cores, unleashing pure and savage wrath upon their enemies. This fearsome evolution is a product of their unforgiving home, Lokfar - a barren tundra where all creatures must vie bitterly for every resource. Olaf belonged to a seafaring clan known for ruthlessly pillaging any and all villages within reach of their dragon-crested longboats. The last time he saw his icy home, Olaf was embarking on an expedition to pioneer and plunder a distant land known only to legend. However, while underway, a terrible storm sprung up and Olaf and his crew were thrown to the mercy of a roiling and pitiless sea. His ship destroyed, his crew nowhere to be found, Olaf miraculously washed up untold miles from "friendly" waters on the foreign shores of Valoran, south of Demacia. This unfamiliar place stunned and frightened the Berserker, for Lokfar is not privy to such potent magicians. Approaching them, Olaf hoped that they could use their mysterious powers to send him back to his people. A bargain was struck. Olaf would use his awesome prowess as a warrior to serve the unusual wars of Valoran in the League of Legends, and in exchange the sorcerers would find him a way to return. Despite his participation in the League, Olaf knows better than to trust the "finger wagglers" that run the Institute of War. He deliberately keeps details of his life and home from them. After all, with enough information, they would most certainly find the Lokfarians and dominate them as they have dominated all of Valoran, keeping both quietly -- and unwittingly -- in their thrall. "Beware the war cry of the Berserker. What surges toward you is unyielding, free from the shackles of reason." Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Leave nothing behind!"'' ;Movement/attacking *''"Chop chop!"'' *''"Faster to battle!"'' *''"Finally, some fun!"'' *''"I'm going."'' *''"My axe is thirsty."'' *''"Obliteration!"'' *''"The might of Lokfar approaches!"'' *''"To action!"'' *''"To plunder!"'' *''"Urge to kill, rising!"'' ;Taunt *''"C'mon, I won't hurt you. I promise!"'' ;Joke *''"The worth of a man can be measured by the length of his beard, and the girth of his belt buckle."'' Brolaf skin ;Movement/attacking *''"Beatdown City, population - you."'' *''"Bromacia!!!"'' *''"Brooo!"'' *''"Chicks dig my axe."'' *''"Do you got that, bro!"'' *''"Dude, I'm so buffed up right now"'' *''"Get on the pain train, woo woo!"'' *''"HEY! Don't touch my Graggy Ice!"'' *''"Hey dude, I'm kind of a big deal."'' *''"I am Broseidon, lord of the brocean."'' *''"Point me to the ladies!"'' *''"That's how I roll."'' *''"Where am I?"'' *"Out of the way, Loser!" ;Death *''"Your mom!"'' *''"Lame!"'' *''"Not cool..."'' *"Ohhhh, Yes." ;Taunt *''"I came here to kick butt and drink Craggy! Looks like I'm all out of Craggy."'' *''"You can't harass me, my dad owns a dealership!"'' ;Joke *''"I'm OP? Your mom is OP."'' *''"Yo, summoner, summon me like two...no, SIX hot chicks, stat!'' Development *''Olaf has been designed by Coronach. Champion Sneak Peek Annoucement made in the sneak peek by ByronicHero: ''As you may have observed throughout your time in Runeterra, the League of Legends Design Team seeks to promote synergy whenever possible (like a boss). Between champions with guns, champions with cultural ties, and champions under five feet tall, there are a ton of ways that our champions synergize with one another. We felt that the champion, Sion, however, didn't have enough kindred spirits at his disposal. This is an important issue! We're talking about ensuring that an important subculture in the League of Legends gets equal representation! That subculture is, of course: vicious, axe-wielding maniacs. ''To bolster the ranks of this often under appreciated demographic, we're pleased to be able to introduce Olaf, the Berserker. And just to make sure he fits the bill exactly, this guy actually has a pair of axes. So strap on the nearest helmet, sharpen your great sword, and raise an ice cold flagon of mead in honor of Olaf, the latest champion to grace the Field of Justice.Champion Sneak Peek: Olaf, the Berserker at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history was reducing true damage. 'v1.0.0.111: * Fixed a bug where could hit the same target twice. 'v1.0.0.110: * Fixed a bug where could not deal damage to the same target within 1 second of the previous hit. 'v1.0.0.108: * : ** Base damage reduced to 7/14/21/28/35 from 10/17/24/31/38. ** Health scaling increased to 1% from 0.5%. 'v1.0.0.107: * now deal physical damage instead of magic damage. * ** Health scaling changed to 0.5% at all ranks from 0.3/0.6/0.9/1.2/1.5%. ** Base damage changed to 10/17/24/31/38 from 12/18/24/30/36. * damage reduction reduced to 20/30/40 from 25/45/65. 'v1.0.0.98: * slow increased to 24/28/32/36/40% from 16/22/28/34/40%. 'v1.0.0.96: * now displays "Cannot be Disabled!" when it blocks a debuff. '''v1.0.0.87: Added. * : Olaf throws an axe into the ground at a target location, dealing damage to units it passes through and slowing their movement speed. If Olaf picks up the axe, the ability's cooldown is reduced by 6 seconds. * : Olaf's attack damage is increased, based on his health, and he gains massive lifesteal and spell vamp. * : Olaf attacks with such force that it deals true damage to his target and himself. * (Ultimate): Olaf is immune to disables, has increased armor penetration and reduces incoming damage by a flat amount. * (Innate): For each 1% of health missing, Olaf's attack speed is increased by 1%.}} References